Roach Knight
The Roaches are dirty, untrustworthy scoundrels willing to do anything for a crumb of food ( the older and more rotten, the better ) -- just a bunch of low life guns for hire. - A History Scroll referencing Roaches. Based at the design of the roach units from both franchise. They appear to be always equip with something that would display their nature and what the scroll was telling about them. However, Roach do apply the same characteristic as other roaches the only difference that he's a Knight where he resembles loyalty and neatness. Thus giving himself a different perception towards his kind which can't be trusted. His voice lines also counter what most have as a negative view from it. Making him different from all of the roaches not just because he's a hero. Roach Abilities Scanvenger (Passive) - Levels up with Mastery Levels. Gives a 5%/8%/10%/12%/15% chance for enemies to drop food when they are killed. Hunger Strike (Active) Use 25/28/30/33 '''food from the stash to do an attack that will hit multiple enemies, dealing '''50%/60%/70%/80%/90% of each target's remaining health as damage. Scurry (Active) Increases speed by 2 '''for '''30s. Roach's next attack will deal 50%/100%/150%/200%/250% extra damage and end Scurry. Counter Strike (Active) Block a melee attack in the next 2s and counter attack for 88/123/158/193/228 '''damage. If successful, food will be knocked loose from the target. '''Feast (Active) Consume a nearby piece of food to instantly recover 50/65/80/95/110 'HP and give '+10/+13/+16/+19/+22/ damage buff for 30s/45s/60s/75s/90s/. Unique Equipment Bigger Backpack - 750 Gold Gives Roach an extra backpack slot to carry more food or spare parts. Knight's Sigil - 1000 Gold Gives a 25% chance to do critical strikes, dealing +50% damage. Honor Badge - 750 Gold Nearby allies gain +25 light armor. Weapon and Armor Upgrades Short Fork- 500 Gold * +4 Damage * +10 Armor Piercing Dinner Fork- 1000 Gold * +8 Damage * +20 Armor Piercing Battle Fork- 1500 Gold * +12 Damage * +30 Armor Piercing War Fork- 2000 Gold * +16 Damage * +40 Armor Piercing Tin Can- 350 Gold * +10 Heavy Armor Soup Can- 500 Gold * +20 Heavy Armor Steel Can Carapace- 750 Gold * +30 Heavy Armor Reinforced Can- 1000 Gold * +40 Heavy Armor Quotes When selected: * "I'm here to serve." * "For honor!" * "At your side, to the end." Slain Enemy: * "This is the end of you vermin" * "For Glory!" * "Meet your mayhem" Taking Damage: * "The incursion is at hand" * "I'm being assailed" Going to tapped location: * "Onward!" * "If honor demands it" * "I shall" Follow: * "At your side til' the end" Hold: * "I'll hold the line" Category:Heroes Player description and analysis And then there is '''Roach'. Tincanned, awkwardly cute Roach, with a haphazard array of abilities and equipment with food as the only recurring denominator. fast, bulky, inflexible Roach, with a short attack range, and a purchaseable backpack to carry more stuff but without the mobility to ever be a proper resource gatherer. Tank-like, absurdly armored Roach with an innate armor piercing second to no other hero...'' No, Roach does not have a wide application, and no, Roach cannot handle most circumstances well, and no, Roach's equipment and abilities do not synergize particularly well, if at all. But what he can do is stand still, survive almost anything thrown at him (in particular when paired with Moth, who'll heal him faster than many enemies can pierce his armor), and inflict more damage on armored enemies than possibly anything else in the game. This essentially makes him a turret, something to be left by the base, a practical hero for single player for those who like to focus on strictly another bug as their active hero. Also, this application makes him drab, flat and entirely unappealing. But you already knew that, from looking at his stats, or you will in a few hours. But that's not what makes Roach interesting. It is precisely his lack of synergy, and abilities which seems to do a little of that and a little of this, still without imbuing Roach with any true flexibility or multi-purpose application, that makes this little guy more than meets the eye (which is a tin can, really). I'm not certain it makes him good, perhaps not even always mediocre, but it does makes him surprising and weirdly powerful under very limited circumstances. And sometimes, it compensates for his huge flaws. Sometimes, it accentuates them. Suddenly, Roach sets off across the battlefield with a 30 second burst of speed, the last thing you'd expect from a nearly immobile defender, and ends that burst with a nasty attack, that also happens to do nasty crits thanks to one of the best crit-boosting pieces of equipment in the game. Or, he steps up before your wildly swinging Beetle stick and counter attacks you for huge damage. Or, he saps all surrounding enemies for 50% of their health. Or, he buffs his own damage for half a minute, nasty for a character that can be hard to bring down. And he does all this while both finding and consuming food, buffing his allies armor all the while. I can't decide whether to keep him by the base, at the front lines, harassing enemy heroes, defending strategic locations or weirdly waddling about the battlefield, mixing high-speed resource collection with clumsy tanking and inability to get back to safety. And THAT's what makes him interesting. Though only occasionally useful :) - Ayjona (talk) 14:40, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Gallery Roach Knight 1.jpg Roach Knight 2.jpg Category:Heroes Melee Heroes